


The Lark Ascending

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: I was listening to the radio this morning and this music came on. A violin and piano piece by Ralph Vaughan Williams. It was moving. This short piece came forward. It is pure John/Sherlock fluff. Hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b0rN43q6jo  
> Go to this You Tube site to hear the piece in its original format.

Sherlock is mesmerizing. Swaying slightly as if summer winds caress his body.

This ‘new to him’ piece of music is transfixing for John. He half closes his eyes, mind drifting, floating. It has the qualities of birds in flight. Freeing the soul to soar on imagined wings. It goes on and on and John never wants it to stop. Please never let it stop.

After forever, the piece finds the ends of beginnings. Sherlock looks to see John nestled in his favorite chair. John smiles so beatifically. So adoringly. So lovingly. It breaks Sherlock’s heart. For the first time in his life, Sherlock knows the true love of another human being. Not the bonds of blood or family. Not the care and concern of work mates.

John is the embodiment of loyalty, honor, perseverance, courage and… And love, oh god, how had he not seen it. Felt it, touched it, tasted it. John smiles, hope shines from his eyes. Laughter crinkles his smile and love beams out of him to illuminate Sherlock. 

Sherlock face crumples as he takes a breath that is ragged and painful.

John is immediately at his side. “Come and sit.” John leads him the couch. Takes his violin and bow to place them gently on the table before them. He sits Sherlock down and settles next to him. His right hand on Sherlock’s knee as he scans his friends face. 

Sherlock is crying. Gentle tears that could be sadness or a happiness too full to bare. 

John’s eyes scan, searching for further information. Words aren’t necessary now. Their connection so complete that it is a telepathy of souls. John understands.

“What is the name of that piece?” His face lights up with that same look that sent Sherlock into a tail spin. Unshed tears glisten in the corners of his midnight blue eyes. 

Sherlock smiles. A real ‘just for John’ smile that only John has ever seen. “The Lark Ascending.”

“You know I love you too.” John whispers as he brings his forehead to Sherlock’s.

Sherlock leans into the meeting of their flesh. Bringing both his hands up he cradles John’s face. Sherlock’s lips touch John’s in gentle co-mingling of their souls. 

John can hear Sherlock’s violin. The soaring beauty of the music. Ethereal, magic at the most sensual level. The kiss takes on a life of its own. 

Finally, softly, ending the kiss; tears running down both their faces. Smiles and the beginnings of giggles find them. Sherlock takes John into his all encompassing arms. John melts into that welcoming embrace of love.

They both settle into the couch. The Lark Ascending playing all around them. Life affirming. Loving. Beyond words. Filling the flat with an everlasting peace and unbelievable joy. 


End file.
